dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Adan Aileron
Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yggdrasil Leaf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (talk) 01:26, 20 March 2009 Yes We have all agreed that we should use the newer names even if some of them are pretty dumb.--GrammarMan 17:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Recursive Category Weirdness Hey Adan, I found a problem with the Category:Templates page. Many of articles there are invalid because they were using the template which was including the Templates category. That was creating a loop of inclusions. I fixed it, but a day later the page looks the same. Am I missing something? Or does the server have to do a refresh on it? --Pagoda 19:01, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it's a cache issue. we can either wait (shouldn't be more than a day or so) or do null edits (save the page without changing anything) to fix it. - Adan Aileron (talk) 19:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollback Hm, I think I get it. I guess I was thinking of rollbacks by MMO standards, ehheh. I think I'll just stick with normal editing and undoing options. The term rollback seems like it'd be better if it could be applied past the last person to make an edit, like if a string of vandalism occurred in quick succession, yo. --PantheonSasuke 02:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Videos Hey Adan, thanks for the subscribe for the videos. It's all experimental, but I think it can be useful. I'm thinking of ways to link it to the wiki. --Pagoda 03:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Maybe I'll upload a few videos myself. - Adan Aileron (talk) 14:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi Are You An Admin? Im New Here How Do You Link A Word To A Article. :Hi, Celestrian King. Yes, I am an admin here. Incidentally, I'm playing Dragon Quest IX now myself. :Anyway, you can see the basic method for creating links (using the rich-text editor) at . Also, you can sign your edits on talk pages using ~~~~ to help keep your comments distinct from others'. Feel free to let me know if you still have questions. Happy editing. - Adan Aileron (talk) 19:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Autoconfirmed Hey Adan, I semi-protected a page today and saw that it is not accessible to all registered users, just the autoconfirmed ones. I understand the concept of autoconfirmed, but I can't find anywhere on wikia where it says what the "official" rules of it are. I assume it is something like 3 days and 10 edits. Any idea? --Pagoda 14:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not actually sure. It's configurable by staff, but looking around, I've seen numbers from 4 days to a full week and from zero to ten edits, but those could be just guesses. You might have to ask staff about this. Sorry. - Adan Aileron (talk) 16:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How to make the image background transparent? I saw what you did with the she-slime picture, and I was wondering if you could tell me how you make the background transparent? Lafferluff 18:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I used GIMP 2 (the paint program included with Windows won't do it as far as I can tell) to clear the background pixels. :If you're planning on doing this yourself, you'll need to: :#Add an alpha channel to the image if it doesn't have one :#Select the background, then :#Clear the background pixels (make them transparent) :If you're not sure about any of this, just let me know and I'll try to make it clearer. If you use Photoshop or something else, let me know and I'll see what I can find out for you. Hope this helps. - Adan Aileron (talk) 18:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and if you'd rather not deal with this yourself, just let me know if there's any other images you would like handled like that. It doesn't take long, and I'd be happy to help. - Adan Aileron (talk) 19:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks No probelm, you see, I saw this Wikia had barley ANY claw pages, so seeing that I am a claw thief I'd thought I'd help out, and thanks for the welcome.Renjiku 21:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hello, and thanks for your help. - Adan Aileron (talk) 12:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Subcategory List Help Hello there, Adan. I recently decided to try my hand at making a Subcategory list in the blank Monsters series games tag in the drop down list from the top. I checked out another tag for help, but only came across a "This is blah blah blah" insert and nothing underneath it or an edit button. Could you help me out here, or is something like this found elsewhere? ThatMattDude 20:26, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :If you're referring to , it's something that requires admin rights to change, but I'm willing to consider suggestions. :If not, could you be a little more specific? Thanks. - Adan Aileron (talk) 01:08, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, that's not it. I was actually referring to something like this . A list that has all the games in that specific series in alphabetical order, as the shown in the link. If a guide exists for a such a template, I wouldn't know where to look. I've yet to explore the various parts of the site, and as such, have no knowledge regarding anything aside from the basics. ThatMattDude 06:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for clarifying. Categories can be added to other categories, making them sub-categories. This is done the same way articles are categorized. For example, adding Category:Dragon Quest Monsters to the category Category:Monsters series would add it to that list. If you're not sure how to work with categories, you can look at . Hopefully, this is of more use to you. - Adan Aileron (talk) 07:38, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's a little bit confusing, but I'll understand sooner or later. Thanks for your help, Adan. ThatMattDude 09:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I was wondering if you could put the Vocations you need to be while speaking with the special guests at the quester's rest in DQ9 in a certain place. I would like to know. If you weren't informed, The Special guests are supposed to give you certain parts of thier outfit if you are thier favorite vocation. - :Sorry, I don't have that information as I don't have any of the special guests yet, so I can't add it. If I find out, though, I will. - Adan Aileron (talk) 21:58, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Link help I couldn't figure out how to link Nintendo's press release about the North American Dragon Quest VI release. DesertLynx83 01:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Never mind...I figured it out. DesertLynx83 01:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm happy you managed it. Happy editing. - Adan Aileron (talk) 03:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Blockenspiel Hi Adan Aileron, I was looking through the shield skills for Dragon Quest IX and i noticed the MP cost for Blockenspiel is marked as 3 but it's actually 4. I tried to change it but i didn't know how to. Could you tell me how to fix this or fix it yourself? Bossun Bossun 09:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Done. You might find this kind of edit easier in source mode, though. - Adan Aileron (talk) 17:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) The Raging Contagion Hi, I'm new here. I was just wondering if there is a page on the Raging Contagion, from Dragon Quest IX. It is the boss in the Coffinwell region. I searched and couldn't find the article, but wanted to check if I'd misspelt my search first. Thanks, Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 09:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I checked it up for ya. Apparently it's spelt Ragin' Contagion (lotsa stuff is spelt wierdly in DQ9.)--samanthad10 :Thanks, Samanthad10. - Adan Aileron (talk) 21:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Tower of Trades??? Uhh....Where is the Tower of Trades??? ^_^ hehehe :From the entrance of Alltrades Abbey, head directly east. It's near the northeast corner of the map (there is a somewhat broken path leading to it). - Adan Aileron (talk) 00:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Technical Issue Hello Adan Aileron, We're having issues trying to serve this page to our users: List of quests in Dragon Quest IX. It appears someone probably changed something on that page and it is flooding our technical log with fatal errors, so I'm guessing one of your custom templates is misconfigured. Please revert that revision or edit the template to fix the issue or I am afraid I will have to remove that page so that our database servers can regain their stability. Let me know if you need any extra help, but I am going to you first since you certainly understand the templating system more than I. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :It seems to be a botched addition. I corrected that and the page seems to be working now. Feel free to let me know if there are further issues. Thanks for your note. - Adan Aileron (talk) 02:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, everything looks good now. Thanks for your efforts. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 15:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Something I Noticed I have been editing a bit round here because I have Dragon Quest IX but I couldn't help but notice something about the fireball line of spells (frizz, frizzle, kafrizz, kafrizzle). In DQ9 there is a spell called Kerfrizz that hits random enemies with fireballs (similar to multislash, multithrust, crushed ice, etc.). It is used by Metal Medlies but as far as I know it cannot be learned by the hero or party members. I was wondering if I should create the page? I'm just not really used to how you work here, you know, what headings to put, etc. Thanks, 19:49, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. Mistakes and omissions can always be corrected later, so there's no need to worry about it not being perfect. - Adan Aileron (talk) 21:57, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Class names? I noticed you went in and altered the updates I'm putting up for the class names by-level, seeing as I'm playing through DQ6 at the current time. I'm presuming that the previous names I was replacing are literal translations by the fan-trans. Are you altering it to keep the old name and then putting a slash between the old/literal name and the current version used in DQ6? If that was your intent, it sounds like a good design and I will continue to use it. If not, could you explain the rational? :) Kaziel0 00:31, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, that's correct. My intent is indeed to retain both versions. Thanks for asking. - Adan Aileron (talk) 03:07, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't like the tower of nod THX for the welcome, it was fast. I actually made 2 edits about DQ9 like 20 minutes before I joined. One was about Zenus and the other Celestria, not that those would matter much. Actually, I did have something: How do you awaken the monster at the top of the Tower Of Nod? :No problem. Unfortunately, I don't have the answer to your question as I haven't actually got that far in the game yet. - Adan Aileron (talk) 17:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) help and thanks Hi, thanks for the welcoming, I changed the picture of the greygnarl grotto boss because he is flying in that fight not on the ground. Can you help me with this (or do it for me) I can get this piece of wrighting that is around the picture to go away, im not sure what part to delete. If you have a look at that part of the page you will see what I mean. Thanks. Hi XD 13:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. I took care of the problem on Greygnarl for you. - Adan Aileron (talk) 13:19, March 13, 2011 (UTC) hey mate just dropping in in to say thanks for patching up those articles i added before joining, cheers. :Sure, no problem. You can sign your talk page comments with ~~~~, just in case you didn't know. Happy editing. - Adan Aileron (talk) 01:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Template:DQIXQuest Hey Adam Aileron, I was wondering if I could talk to you about Template:DQIXQuest. Reviewing some of our logs, it appears this template is really struggling to load and render and it's because of the way it's designed. I'm not sure how familiar you are with wikicoding but using a parser function that way is very, very tedious and slow. Is this something we can work together to fix? It's not helping our end because it's hurting overall server performance and I don't think it helps you guys if your pages won't render either. I would start working with it myself, but I want to give you a chance first since you understand the material better than me and how the template is transcluded on pages. Looking forward to working with you on this, --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I've thought about this and I think it might be a good idea to split the template into smaller pieces (possibly 1 template/quest). This would also help guard against accidental (or deliberate) breakage. If you have other options, I would be interested. - Adan Aileron (talk) 04:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Well honestly, it seems to me the best way to do this would simply to turn the page that lists them in all into a manual list and turn the actual template itself into an infobox. Am I missing the point of the template...something about that seems like too easy a solution. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, the point is to have the actual information in a single place for ease of maintenance. I would like any proposed solution to keep that property to the furthest extent possible. :::I've seen something like the setup I've proposed earlier elsewhere, though (on The World Ends With You wiki). :::Some other things: :::*Template:DQIXQuest actually calls Template:QuestInfo (with parameters that vary based on the presented argument) to display the box, so I'm not sure what you mean by "turn the DQIXQuest template into an infobox". :::*Also note that DQIXQuest is called from more pages than just List of quests in Dragon Quest IX. How would those uses be addressed? :::*I can't be certain, but I suspect that the problem is not so much having a switch with 170 cases as calling that switch 170 times. The easiest fix may be to split the list page into pieces. Are the problems on other pages? :::I would really like to know what those logs actually say, though. - Adan Aileron (talk) 11:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Adan, sorry, I just saw this talk page message now (must have missed the email). The log message is: "PHP Fatal error: Maximum execution time of 180 seconds exceeded (URL: dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_quests_in_Dragon_Quest_IX) in /usr/wikia/source/wiki.current/includes/StringUtils.php on line 324". In other words, it's just taking too long to parse. Please try again to fix this issue ASAP or I'll have to stop by again later tonight and put it in hidden comments at least for now to prevent this issue as its starting to affect our servers that are responsible for loading across all of Wikia. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 15:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I split the list page into smaller pages. Hopefully, having fewer template calls per page will at least help. If not, we may have to try something else. - Adan Aileron (talk) 23:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Adan, I saw this in the recent changes and I thought I would make a comment. The problem isn't the list, it is Template:DQIXQuest. We made a mistake in making a template which holds actual data. So basically, whenever that template is called, it is quietly importing ALL of the data. So on that list page, where it is called once for each quest...means the page basically has thousands of quest data entries being transcluded. --Pagoda 00:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :And when it's called multiple times, all of that data is reincluded each time. That's about 150+ quest data items included 170 times. Not good for a single page. However, splitting the template itself is still an option which may eventually have to happen. I suppose time will tell. - Adan Aileron (talk) 13:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) An idea Hi. I have had an idea for a Dragon Quest 9 page. Do you think that it would be good to have a page with the list and some info on the special guests that appear in Erins inn? It could tell people more about them and where they came from for people who dont know. :) :I have no objections. Feel free. :) - Adan Aileron (talk) 20:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok and thanks :) I will start the page when I have a lot of free time :) : :I have made the page, at the moment it only tells you what game they have come from but it will have more info on it soon. : :Could you please add its link to the dragon quest 9 page with the A to Z links for me please? :) ::Done... I think. - Adan Aileron (talk) 21:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Help with spoilers hey adan. thanks for the welcome. can you tell me this? how do you put in a spoiler? i was going to write about yore on the brigadoom page. can you tell me how? Metal king chris 15:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :The spoiler template is . You can see help and example usage on the template page. Let me know if you need more help. - Adan Aileron (talk) 13:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : :hey adan. thanks for the help. could you tell me what this means? i got a lot of these in emails today and when i go to the page it says it is redirected: : Hi Metal king chris, A page you're following on Dragon Quest Wiki was renamed. Go to Galaxy Axe to learn more. No edit summary was given Wikia Community Support : :also i came across this wikia through this forum and was wondering if you or anyone you know is on it because i was trying to register but is says it is disabled. : :Metal king chris 17:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I renamed some of the pages you created so that they would follow the Manual of Style which indicates that sentence case (ie. only the first word and proper nouns should be capitalised) should be used rather than title case. I would appreciate it if you could keep that in mind for future reference. ::I don't know anyone who is a member of the forum you speak of. It seems to be closed to new members, as I was unable to find any instructions for requesting an account. - Adan Aileron (talk) 01:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) question about accounts hey adan, can you tell me about the ip addresses. i see a load of them without a username editing the wiki and posting spam or other material not relevent. do you have to have an account or can ip addresses be banned? Metal king chris 22:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :IP addresses can be blocked, though I generally don't bother unless they seem likely to cause more vandalism (most don't). IPs also should never be blocked indefinitely because this may affect people other than the intended vandal due to dynamic IPs. - Adan Aileron (talk) 13:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks you for the kind welcome! I hope to make pages for all the red links in the quest template, actually. Is there any specific way I should go about this? Thanks again. SuperWes64 22:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC)